Go to Sleep/Transcript
Transcript taken in "Go To Sleep", Season 3, episode 30, 120th episode overall. (Production Code: 337, season 3, episode 37) Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Ojo Decides to Surf Off Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Cut to: Bathroom - Ojo is drying herself off with a towel.} Bear: There you go. All nice fluffy and dry. Ojo: Thank you, Bear. Bear talks about Sleep and Next Stop Dreamland Bear: You know, I think Ojo is a lot sleepier than she thinks. (realizes it) Hey. Sleep. (The word "Sleep" appears on a cloud) "Sleep". (The clouds past Bear and the word lands on the bed.) (An animated car appears, passing Bear. The car slows down. Puffs of smoke came out.) Bear: That runs out of gas. (The song "Next Stop Dreamland" begins.) You can fly a hot air balloon Or take a spaceship to the moon But there's nothing quite as sweet As when you sleep It's in your bedroom Just past your pillow Close your eyes now Watch the clouds billow (Bear dreams of himself flying in the sky with clouds.) You're flying on air Turn the corner And you'll be there Next Stop Dreamland You can go anytime Dreamland With your jammies on You'll be fine Let your dreams Take away your fear You know, I'll always be near Right here in Dreamland Dreams are a wishing well In Dreamland Make a wish, you can never tell (Back to reality) There's a light in your mind Turn it on and you'll be fine Right here in Dreamland Right here in Dreamland Ojo Becomes Sleepy {Cut to: Living Room} Bear: Bath! Ojo: Check. Bear: Teeth! Ojo: Check. Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg Invite Bear Over for Game Night {After Bear left the living room, Bear yawns.} Bear: This Bear's kinda pooped himself, I think I'll surf off to dreamland and you know that pillow of mine is going to feel so good. {When Bear is about to go upstairs, he hears knocking.} Bear: Did you hear that? That sounded like a knocking sound and it sounded like was coming from the backdoor. Doc Hogg: Are You Home, Bear? Bear: Doc Hogg? {Cut to: Kitchen} Doc Hogg: Hello, Bear. Bear: Doc, Jeremiah, What are you doing here so-- Doc Hogg: So late. I'm sorry, Bear. I know. We'll just make up ourselves at home so we can get started. Bear: Uh... Get started? Jeremiah: Oh, my, my, Bear! Bear: What is it, Jeremiah? Jeremiah: Well, The table is uh... Kind of Bare! Get it? (laughs) There's nothing on it! It's Bare, Bear! Doc Hogg: If we're going to play cards, we're going to need a few snacks. You know, cards, snacks, cards, snacks, cards... snacks. Bear: Play cards? Here? Tonight? Bear: Yeah, I would. (laughs sheepishly) Doc Hogg: So, what do you say, Bear? Ready to play some cards? Jeremiah: {places the cards on the table} Here you go. Doc Hogg: Oh, you tell 'em, Bear. (his eyes pop and blocks his mouth) We'll be as quiet as mice! Just like Tutter. Jeremiah: Thank you, Bear. Bear: Okay. Shovel the cards? Bear, Jeremiah Tortoise and Doc Hogg Play Go Fish Together / Tutter Rushes to the Sink {Cut to Doc Hogg, Jeremiah Tortoise and Bear playing cards together with a plate of graham crackers.} Bear: Here you go, guys. (Tutter leans over the sink and drinks it.) Tutter: Ah. Hits the spot. Thank you, Bear. Doc Hogg: Ready whenever you are, Jeremiah. Jeremiah: Oh, it's my turn? Shadow's Lullaby Jeremiah: Okay. Who's turn is it? Doc Hogg: It's your turn. (Bear turns to the camera feeling a little clumsy.) Haven't got all night. (Suddenly, Bear hears an offscreen laugh.) Bear: Did you hear that? (to Doc Hogg) Doc, can you excuse me for a minute? I'll be right back. Doc Hogg: Alright, Go right ahead, Bear. I'm sure you won't miss anything here for quite awhile. Bear: (sticks his head to leave the kitchen) That sounds like Shadow. You know, if we look real hard and sing our song, she'll might appear. (begins singing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (to the lens) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stands by a lamp on the wall and shouts) Shadow! (Shadow appears under a lamp and laughs.) Shadow: Hey, you big old, Bear. I'm over ♪ he-ree! ♪ Bear: (turns to Shadow and made it jump) Oh, Shadow, there you are. So good to see you. So what have you been up to this evening? Shadow: Ooh, I was just taking a snooze with the Shadow of a leaf. (stretches her arms) Bear: Aw, that sounds so relaxing. You know, Shadow, sounds like you and your Shadow friends always have a lot of fun. Shadow: Yes, Bear and we always love to take a good nap. But, Bear, Bear: Hmm? Shadow: do you know that shadows are very good at helping you go to sleep? Bear: Really? Shadow: Yes, we especially love to help the little ones. (As Shadow flies high, Bear heads upstairs to a bedroom.) (Shadow makes a landing on the bedroom just as the song began to play.) Shadow: ♪ Every night as you go to bed ♪ ♪ You can feel us drawing near ♪ ♪ We close our eyelids and we sing ♪ ♪ A lullaby that only we can hear ♪ (touches the chair) ♪ Singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my bear cub ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my lemur and my mouse. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you ♪ ♪ We shadows will watch over this house. ♪ ♪ Over this house. ♪ (flies again) Bear: ♪ You can't see them in the dark ♪ ♪ But you'll know they're always there ♪ Shadow: ♪ And in your dreams ♪ ♪ If you feel a kiss ♪ ♪ That's just a shadow rustling in the air. ♪ (tips the picture over and tips the plant back and forth) Both: ♪ And singing rock-a-bye, rock-a-bye you, ♪ ♪ Go to sleep my otters, ♪ ♪ Rock-a-bye my little boy and girl. ♪ ♪ Nothing can disturb you with shadows watching over this house. ♪ Bear: ♪ With shadows watching over your world ♪ Shadow: ♪ We shadows will watch over... ♪ Both: ♪ Your world. ♪♪ Bear: (excitingly) Wow, Shadow. It just proves what great friends that shadows can be. Shadow: (takes a bow) Why, Thank you, Bear. Well, I'm off. There are lots of little ones to look after. Bear: Hmm. Shadow: But when you need another story, (stretches her arms) just try and catch me. (waves and disappears) Bear: Thank you, Shadow. Good Night. Shadow: Bye. (disappears) Go Fish, pt. 2 / Tutter's Truth Bear: Um, Jeremiah, it's your turn. Bear: Although, I haven't had a chance to play all that much. Tutter: Why does his milk coming out of his nose? Bear: Um... I don't know, Tutter. Finishing the Game (Bear approaches them again as Doc Hogg is sleeping on a chair with his head tilted.) Doc Hogg: {woke up with a start} Luna tells Bear about Sleep / The Goodbye Song {Cut - Outside The Attic} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Why, Hello, Bear. I was just casting my glow on all the contented sleepers below. Bear: Ooh, that's always nice. Luna: So how was your evening in The Big Blue House? Ojo: Well, Ojo's sleeping over and we had a lot of fun getting ready for bed. Ojo is such a good sleeper. Luna: Well, Sleep is one of my favorite things, while you're asleep, you can dream of all the great things that happened that day. Bear: Yeah, Oh, and then Tutter had a little trouble getting to Sleep, while Doc Hogg, Jeremiah and I play cards. Luna: Oh, that's a tough one. Bear: But it turned out all right, because Tutter and I decided to have our own game of cards tomorrow. Oh, and Shadow told me how shadows watch over us at night and even can help us get to Sleep. Luna: Isn't that grand? Some of my best nighttime friends are shadows. Bear: Hmm. Luna: Well, Bear, it's time for me to rise. Bear: Oh, well, Luna, before you go, could you (yawns) Oh, uh, excuse me. Um, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: (chuckles) I'd love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song Season 3 Style, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye-bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) By the way, tonight when you go to sleep, I hope you have sweet dreams. See ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts